


L'Illuminé

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: En allant au travail, le captaine Blake a croisé un vétéran marqué par son passé. Un peu plus tard, il repense à cette rencontre.





	L'Illuminé

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Otherworldly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497668) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> En pensant à Alain, 17 ans de service, que j'ai croisé le jour où j'ai écrit ceci. Je ne suis pas Blake, je n'ai pu qu'écouter.

 

Le capitaine Blake grimace en posant sa sacoche sur son bureau, la rencontre qu'il a faite ce matin dans la rue juste devant ce bâtiment était plus que perturbante et s'accroche encore à son esprit.

Pensivement il ôte sa casquette et vient se poster à la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors. Même s'il ne connaissait pas cet homme, c'était tout de même un ancien camarade – de la marine tout comme il l'était au début de la 2nde Guerre Mondiale – et en tant qu'officier, il s'en sentait responsable.

Ce matin, juste devant la grille, le vétéran l'avait abordé, s'était adressé à lui sans même un bonjour, comme s'il continuait une conversation qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps commencée. " _Vous savez, les oiseaux sont merveilleux, capitaine_."

Surpris, Blake s'était arrêté et l'homme avait continué d'un débit de voix rapide qu'il avait dû se concentrer pour comprendre. " _Je viens de finir mon nouveau livre d'ornithologie, et les oiseaux, c'est quelque chose, vous savez. Ils n'ont pas d'outils, rien du tout, et pourtant l'architecture de leurs nids est quelque chose de formidable..._ "

Cet homme avait les yeux brillants et exaltés en parlant – mais trop larges et écarquillés, ils lui donnaient un air un peu fou – regardant dans le vide au loin vers les arbres de l'autre côté de la rue et longuement il avait parlé de ces oiseaux qui l'émerveillaient, tandis que le capitaine l'écoutait, interloqué et fasciné. ". _..et eux ne font pas la guerre, au moins. Ils ont raison d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce que la guerre existe ?_ …"

Et en quelque mots pudiques il avait évoqué le souvenir durant son service qui l'avait le plus marqué. Blake avait alors posé une main sur son épaule, compatissant, pour le réconforter, puis l'avait lui-même accompagné vers l'un des bureau du Yard où il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le mettre en relation avec l'Association des Anciens Combattants, et surtout pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Et maintenant dans son bureau, le capitaine Blake se demandait s'il n'aurait pas pu en faire plus. Ces grands yeux clairs illuminés et écarquillés lui avaient rappelé un autre regard semblable tout aussi fervent, tout autant hors du monde, et oh combien passionné. Étrange comme la société considérait l'un comme un doux dingue qu'il fallait plaindre et soigner, et tolérait l'autre dont les élucubrations étaient peut-être plus compliquées et moins compréhensibles. Ils avaient tous les deux des regards illuminés, le vétéran un peu simple et le savant passionné. Mais dans le cas de Mortimer il est vrai, ces yeux étaient plus tranquilles, moins écarquillés, et son discours moins craintif et anxieux.

Lorsque le vétéran avait parlé de la guerre, Blake avait presque voulu répondre qu'il œuvrait chaque jour, avec tant d'autres, pour que celles qu'ils avaient connues ne se reproduisent pas. Mais quelque chose l'avait retenu, il ne lui semblait pas légitime d'en parler, de ramener la situation à lui au risque d'écarter cet homme de son doux rêve – sa protection.

Et autant il avait voulu réconforter cet homme, autant il donnerait tout, ferait tout, pour que jamais Mortimer ne se sente aussi perdu – pour que jamais l'éclat de ses yeux en parlant de sa passion ne se raidisse ainsi de peur ou perde de son innocence.

Quand Mortimer s'adresse à lui ainsi, les yeux brillants, perdu dans ses explications, Blake se nourrit des occasionnels regards fervents et lumineux, mémorise et archive chacun de ces coups d’œil magiques et pleins d'intelligence, et les apprécie et les chérit en y repensant plus tard, s'autorisant même parfois à rêver une fois seul qu'un jour, un jour peut-être, Mortimer puisse diriger ce même regard, avec cette même lueur radieuse et cette flamme, en le regardant lui.

 


End file.
